ERGO
by Yespy
Summary: ¿Un mago puede ser estrella del rock? ¿Es capaz de escapar de lo que la magia conlleva?


Un nuevo día comenzaba y el sol entraba por fin entre las cortinas de la habitación. Eran las 6 de la mañana y, como solía ocurrir, me desperté con una mujer junto a mí que, como en múltiples ocasiones, era una total desconocida. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el gran espejo del hotel muggle en el que me encontraba. Mi pelo lucía brillante, negro como la noche, con una lisa melena que me alcanzaba a los hombros y me la peiné como pude entrelazando los pelos con mis dedos.

-Demian…-escuché detrás de mí en una voz tan suave que no era mayor que un susurro. La mujer con la que me había acostado aquella noche acababa de despertarse, era una mujer asiática, con un largo pelo negro. Se levantó y vino hacia mí para abrazarme. Mi cuerpo, musculoso, trabajado tras largas horas de gimnasio, se estremeció una pizca al sentir ese abrazo, al sentir su piel pegada a la mía. Sonreí y besé sus labios. Cuando se separó de mí pude fijarme en su cuerpo con mejor detalle, ya que no recordaba apenas la noche anterior. Era un poco más baja que yo, no estaba delgada, ni le sobraban kilos, tal como a mí me gustaba, un trasero redondeado y unos pechos no muy grandes. Pese al alcohol había elegido bien, cosa que no siempre pasaba.

-Ryo-dije al recordar por fin su nombre. Había sido tras el concierto de la noche anterior en el teatro mágico de Edimburgo, lleno absoluto. Los conciertos eran estimulantes, pero los fuegos mágicos que había comprado en el Emporio Weasley los hacían aún más espectaculares. Mi grupo, Ergo, habíamos empezado ensayando en un pequeño garaje de barrio y ahora tocábamos en teatros y grandes estadios. Éramos cuatro chicos, Sam era el que más aspecto de rockero tenía, larga melena rubia hasta la cintura y siempre vestía con todo el cuero que podía, incluyendo brazales de pinchos. Él tocaba la batería, el bajo corría a cargo de Sergei, un chico ruso que había conocido en Hogwarts, era el único de mi edad (20 años). A la guitarra rítmica estaba Stef, amigo de la infancia de Sam, era uno de los mejores magos que había conocido nunca, aunque tenía un defecto, fue a Gryffindor. La única mujer de nuestro grupo se encargaba de los teclados, Sophie, de origen francés. Estaba saliendo con Stef, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí. En cuanto a mí, era guitarra solista a la vez que cantante, prácticamente me llevaba todas las miradas y eso me encantaba.

-¿Has pasado buena noche?-le pregunté. Habían pasado cinco años de la muerte de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en Hogwarts y desde entonces todo había ido muy tranquilo, ni un ataque, pocos asesinatos y todos resueltos.

-Sí, ahora tengo que irme-comentó la mujer-¿Volveré a verte?-en su gesto se pudo ver preocupación, podía ver en ella lo que veía en muchas otras en los conciertos, esa admiración, ese deseo. Pero en ésta había algo más que me provocaba curiosidad.

-Estate atenta a tu móvil, puedes llevarte una sorpresa.-sonreí. Años atrás el uso de móviles entre magos estaba mal visto, pero poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en el mercado mágico y ahora mismo no había mago que no tuviese uno. Se vistió con una camiseta negra ajustada que realzaba sus pechos y una falda corta, le daba el aspecto que tenían los personajes en las series de animación japonesa. Antes de salir se acercó a mí y me dio un intenso beso que me dejó con ganas de más.

De nuevo me encontraba solo en la habitación, en la contigua se escuchaban ruidos, eran Sophie y Stef, parecían estar divirtiéndose. Sonreí y encendí la televisión, noticias, fútbol, noticias, más fútbol... La televisión muggle era siempre igual, por lo que la apagué. Me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia el techo y solté un suspiro. Tenía 20 años y ya había hecho todo lo que una persona podría esperar de su vida. Tenía dinero, tenía fama, tenía sexo… Había ayudado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, aunque no había participado en la primera línea. Pero sentía que me faltaba algo, ¿el qué? Poco después volví a quedarme dormido sumido en esos pensamientos.

Me desperté unas horas después al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Era Sophie, que entró sin darme tiempo a permitirle el acceso. Seguía en ropa interior, por lo que se me antojó un poco incómoda la situación, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por mí. Nada más entrar me miró de forma bastante descarada, paseando su mirada desde mi pecho hasta mis piernas, deteniéndose al final en la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo durante unos cinco segundos hasta que finalmente me miró a la cara para decir lo que había venido a decirme.

-Eh, Demian-su voz sonaba tímida, no esperaba encontrarme en esa situación-en med… en media hora tenemos que salir a… a Londres, al concierto de esta noche, prepárate y… y eso…-sonreí, me divertía la situación. Alcé una ceja de forma provocativa y me levanté hacia ella, la tenía hipnotizada. Seguí sonriendo hasta que alcancé la puerta y eché el pestillo para que nadie desde fuera pudiese abrirla. Entonces me acerqué a ella, siempre de forma provocativa, hasta que estuve a pocos centímetros de tocarla. Era más o menos de mi altura, tal vez algo más baja, pero podíamos mirarnos a los ojos prácticamente a una misma altura. Podía sentir su respiración acelerándose por momentos y como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente.

-Venga, sé que lo estás deseando-provoqué una sonrisa en mi rostro y tomé su mano llevándola a mi torso desnudo, haciendo que me acariciase. Pocos segundos después la dejé libre y siguió acariciando de forma autómata, miraba lo que hacía. Aproveché ese momento y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarla de forma apasionada, introduje mi lengua entre sus labios rozando la punta de la suya, hasta que la movió y entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en ese beso.

Fui llevándola hacia atrás hasta que chocamos con la cama, fue entonces cuando cayó de espaldas sobre la misma y yo sobre ella. Mi mano se introdujo en el interior de la camisa blanca que llevaba y toqué su cuerpo, era la primera vez que actuaba con ella de esa forma, probablemente sería la última, pero haría que no lo olvidase nunca. Fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, de abajo a arriba, hasta que quedó su sujetador a la vista. Le quité la camisa del todo y la lancé lejos, entonces llevé una de mis manos a su espalda y con un par de movimientos le quité el sujetador, que tomó el mismo camino que había tomado la camisa anteriormente.  
>La situación fue tornándose cada vez más caliente, y terminamos con una larga experiencia sexual, llegamos una hora tarde al lugar de reunión con el resto del grupo. A Sophie se le veía algo cortada, en cambio yo continuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.<p>

-Tengo que hacer una llamada-dije alejándome un poco del grupo, saqué mi teléfono y comencé a buscar en la agenda un teléfono, en la 'R', Ryo. Lo miré un instante, dubitativo en si hacer o no lo que tenía pensado, y finalmente pulsé el botón verde de llamada. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

-¿Quién es?-se escuchó su voz a través del auricular.

-Hola Ryo, soy Demian, de Ergo. Me preguntaste si volveríamos a vernos, si quieres podemos vernos esta misma noche en Londres, tendrás un billete de avión en el aeropuerto para que vayas hasta allí y allí te estará esperando un chófer que te llevará en limusina hasta el lugar del concierto, donde tendrás acceso al backstage y podremos estar hablando juntos y, si quieres, podemos volver a pasar la noche juntos.

Y sin dejarla contestar, colgué. 


End file.
